La déchéance d'une femme
by Mydory
Summary: Dazai et Chuuya sont envoyés en mission après que l'ADA et Port Mafia signent un traité de paix. Mais tout ne vas pas se passer comme prévu dans cette mission pourtant simple, puisqu'ils finissent tous deux changer ... en femme ! Traduction de No longer (hu)men fem!Dazai et fem!Chuuya Soukoku majeure, léger Shin Soukoku OS


Et voilà donc la traduction de ma fanfic en anglais No longer (hu)men ! Rating M pour le langage de Chuuya, surtout deux passages très vulgaire. Warning pour mal être intérieur, et mention de dysphorie de genre. C'est une fanfic drôle mais qui traite d'un sujet sérieux, réel et actuel, qu'il ne faut pas prendre à légère et qui est très sérieux, merci d'y faire attention. (si il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse, mais j'avais entièrement corrigé la fanfic avant que le site bug et je n'ai pas le courage de la reparcourir entièrement, n'hésitez pas à me dire dans les commentaires les lignes si vous en voyez, merci.)

**La déchéance d'une femme**

Cela n'avait même pas bien commencé. Quand Mori avait dit à Chuuya qu'il était supposé rencontrer Dazai pour une mission en duo, il avait compris que cela ne pouvait pas être un bon début.

L'Agence et la mafia semblaient avoir trouvé un accord et signé un contrat de paix, décidant qu'elles pourraient désormais travailler ensemble. Dire que ni les détectives ni les mafieux ne brillaient de joie serait un euphémisme. Ils brillaient de haine et de désir de tuer.

Fukuzawa et Mori avaient apparemment pensé que ce pourrait être une bonne idée de commencer cette nouvelle paix entre les deux organisations en envoyant les anciens partenaires en mission, trois jours seulement après la déclaration.

C'était supposé être assez simple, Chuuya avait même trouvé cela insultant au début, que Mori lui ait demandé à lui, un des cinq Capitaine de Port Mafia, d'interpeller un utilisateur de pouvoir mineure qui posait problème dans les rues de Yokohama, laissant les personnes concernées en panique. Son pouvoir consistait à apporter des modifications physiques. Le petit mafieux ne savait même pas de quelle nature il s'agissait, puisque Mori n'avait pas trouvé utile de le lui dire.

Il grinça des dents quand il vit un trench-coat et des cheveux bruns familiers, bougeant avec le vent, l'attendant derrière le bâtiment où vivait l'utilisateur.

«Ma petite mafia!» Dit l'autre avec un grand sourire et une voix chantante.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça putain, merdique de Dazai!"

"Méchant ! Tu sais que ton niveau de colère est bien trop élevé pour une personne de ta taille et que tu vas exploser un jour… »

"La seule chose qui explosera, ce sera ton cul bandé si tu ne le ferme pas!"

"Mon Dieu, ne sois pas si bruyant, tu vas attirer l'attention."

Dazai inclina la tête en direction du bâtiment, se balançant sur ses pieds, les mains dans la poche de son manteau. Chuuya émit un 'tch' sonore et passa près de lui sans répondre. Il s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer dans la rue principale. C'était un petit quartier, composé d'immeubles de trois niveaux et de nombreuses rues ici et là.

"Il ne semble pas être chez lui, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" Demanda Chuuya.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

"Oi maquereau je demande- Dazai?!"

Chuuya rencontra le vide quand il se retourna, seulement pour entendre un sifflement et se retournant vers le bâtiment, il vit son ancien/nouveau partenaire grimper sur la façade du bâtiment, se servant des balcons.

"Oh, tu te fous de la gueule !"

Le Capitaine se servit de la gravité pour rejoindre Dazai avant de le prendre par le col et de le jeter dans l'appartement de l'homme qu'ils cherchaient. Le plus grand frappa fort le sol, et le bruit fut satisfaisant pour Chuuya.

"Ow ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un nouveau partenaire !"

"Tais-toi, tu n'es rien de nouveau pour moi, tout comme je ne suis rien de nouveau pour toi, alors fous pas la merde!"

"Chibi ne devrait pas être si bruyant, tu vas griller notre couverture", bouda Dazai.

«Quelle couverture? Nous avons littéralement fait irruption dans l'appartement de ce mec au lieu d'être discret, et tout ça à cause de ton cul suicidaire ! Tu espérais tomber pendant le processus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dazai cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de sourire:

"Tu me connais trop bien."

"Connard."

Dix minutes plus tard, aucun d'entre eux n'avait découvert quoi que ce soit dans l'appartement, pas même la moindre idée de ce que pourrait être la capacité de l'homme.

"C'était tellement inutile que je pourrais vraiment avoir pitié de nous", commença Chuuya.

"Chut!"

"Quoi ? Ne me fais pas chut, toi…

"Chuuya!"

Dazai regarda quelque chose derrière lui avec de grands yeux et Chuuya n'eut que le temps de faire demi-tour avant d'activer Tristesse Souillée pour casser une batte censée le frapper à la tête.

Devant lui, il y avait maintenant un garçon terrifié et tremblant, à peine 15 ans si ses calculs étaient exacts.

"Un enfant ? C'est toi qui cause des problèmes?

"Oui c'est lui" répondit Dazai maintenant sérieux.

L'enfant les regarda avec une peur évidente et recula.

"Q-qui êtes-vous?"

"C'est une question que nous devrions poser", répondit Chuuya. "Tout le monde n'a pas Port Mafia et l'Agence après eux pour rien".

Le gamin plissa les yeux dangereusement avant de s'enfuir.

"Merde, Dazai prend les escaliers!"

"Chuuya attend !"

Mais le plus vieux avait déjà sauté du balcon et Dazai jura avant de poursuivre l'enfant.

Chuuya s'était lourdement posé au sol, juste devant la porte, créant un petit cratère autour de lui. Le gamin sortit en courant de l'appartement mais Dazai le suivait, Chuuya sourit lorsqu'il vit son partenaire frôler le gamin par la chemise. Mais son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt qu'une lumière verte jaillit du gamin et que Dazai fut jeté dans les bennes à ordures comme s'il ne pesait rien.

"Oi petite merde!"

Chuuya essaya de frapper l'enfant mais l'autre réussi à éviter ses coups plus ou moins bien, et le mafieux remarqua trop tard qu'il avait laissé une ouverture quand il sentit une main sur sa poitrine et une force le jeter comme elle l'avait fait avec Dazai avant, l'assommant suffisamment pour que le gosse s'échappe.

Chuuya grogna. Sa tête tournait et il se battait avec lui-même pour se mettre en position assise. Le manteau qui reposait sur ses épaules était à quelques mètres, comme pour son chapeau. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'était pas seul et se retourna pour voir les bennes à ordures toutes renversées, avec seulement une main bandée et quelques mèches brunes qui dépassaient.

"Oi Dazai !"

Il s'arrêta immédiatement, les yeux ouverts par le choc lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix. Ce n'était pas un ton grave tel qu'il était supposé être, mais plus aigu et vif. Il testa sa voix une fois de plus pour être sûr:

"Dazai ?"

Et laissa échapper un son de surprise car sa voix était clairement celle d'une fille.

"Chuuya ?"

Sa tête se tourna brusquement pour regarder celui qui l'appelait et ses yeux se troublèrent encore plus lorsqu'il vit que la voix féminine venait de son partenaire, qui s'était sorti des poubelles. Enfin, _sa_ partenaire. Parce que devant lui, c'était Dazai, l'aspect général était le même, mais la poitrine de taille normale, la taille fine et les hanches plus larges, ainsi que les cheveux noirs maintenant très longs, le visage plus fin et les cils plus foncés n'appartenaient pas au Dazai qu'il connaissait. Il avait une putain de fille devant lui, au lieu de l'homme agaçant que son partenaire était censé être.

Quelque chose bascula dans sa tête et il eut soudainement peur de se regarder. Étant donné que Dazai avait une drôle d'expression en posant son regard sur lui, il devait également être passer à _elle_.

Et en effet, quand il regarda en bas, il vit une petite poitrine, des formes où il n'était pas supposé en avoir. Ses cheveux étaient aussi plus longs, tombant sur sa poitrine et pas seulement son épaule, et son pantalon et sa chemise étaient un peu raides autour de sa poitrine. Et que Dieu le tue s'il ne manquait pas quelque chose d'assez important entre ses jambes.

Il entendit un «pop» et regarda avec incrédulité que le premier bouton de la chemise de Dazai cessa juste d'essayer de contenir sa poitrine.

"Et bien, ce n'était pas si surprenant", dit-il simplement avec sa nouvelle voix de coton, les mains croisées sur la poitrine.

«Ah?! Pas si surprenant? Tu connaissais sa capacité?!

"Bien sûr, toi aussi n'est-ce pas?"

«Non ! Mori a refusé de me le dire! »

Dazai l'observa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Chuuya, bien sûr, n'apprécia pas et se plaça devant l'homme aux cheveux bruns en quelques secondes, l'attrapa par le col pour le faire descendre à son niveau.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire déchets bandés?! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais la mission n'est qu'un gros échec et nous sommes des filles! »

Le rire de Dazai se calma et il se contenta de regarder Chuuya avec un grand sourire ému qui rendit le roux encore plus énervé:

"Oui, j'ai remarqué, et ça vient de prouver quelque chose."

"Oh vraiment ? Et que serait-ce? »

"Je suis vraiment meilleur que toi dans n'importe quoi, même en tant que femme."

Chuuya le regarda avec un visage vide, avant de serrer la mâchoire et de le frapper.

«Ce n'est pas important ça maquereau inutile! On ne peut pas rester comme ça! »

Et alors il alla attraper son chapeau et son manteau pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

«Mais c'est drôle! Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé à quoi tu ressemblerait en femme? »

"Pas vraiment non, allez on y va."

"Chuuya n'est pas amusant!"

"Si tu veux rester comme ça, c'est ton problème, je retourne à l'Agence pour chercher de l'aide, parce que, soyons honnête, Mori ne va pas nous aider ici."

"Ne va pas si vite Chu-chu je viens!"

"Dépêche ton cul, je n'attends pas."

Vraiment, ils ressemblaient à ce qu'ils avaient toujours été. Chuuya marchait vite et avec colère devant pour tenter de perdre Dazai dans les rues, et le plus grand juste derrière lui, un sourire stupide et satisfait aux lèvres, marchant avec un pas normal, mais aussi rapide que le plus petit à cause de ses longues jambes.

Mais cette fois, ils étaient des femmes, avec des formes et des jolis visages, et elles furent remarquées. Ce n'était rien de bien important, juste des têtes qui se retournaient, les regardant de la tête aux pieds, donnant un regard appréciateur. Chuuya en était de plus en plus ennuyé, tandis que Dazai, de son côté, trouvait ça assez satisfaisant, considérant qu'il avait reçu plus de regards que Chuuya.

_Il fait une compétition de tout, celui là je vous jure_, pensa-t-il et soupira intérieurement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se heurta violemment à une silhouette et s'excusa juste après.

"Désolé, je ne faisais pas attention."

Il allait passer devant l'homme mais celui-ci l'arrêta et lui fit un charmant sourire.

"Pas de problèmes mon cœur, pourquoi ne pas aller prendre un verre avec moi pour t'excuser sincèrement?"

Chuuya était déjà fatigué avant la mission, mais maintenant il était juste épuisé. Il sentait intérieurement de la compassion pour toutes les filles et femmes de la planète qui devaient faire face à ces cochons et roulait des yeux.

«Non, je me suis déjà excusé. Maintenant laisse-moi partir. »

«Oh, je comprends, tu veux la jouer froide ? D'accord, j'aime bien, et moi je te fais te tenir chaud hein? Ça te dit ?"

Certaines personnes s'étaient arrêtées dans la rue après avoir entendu cela et Dazai savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas sauter sur le gars pour le tuer, voyant la lueur rouge familière entourée Chuuya de plus en plus.

«Tu veux me réchauffer, hein? Je vais te réchauffer, sale porc ! »

Dazai était à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu le nez se briser quand Chuuya frappa l'homme avec sa gravité, et le gars s'enfonça profondément dans le mur. Son ami eut juste l'air horrifié et soudainement en colère:

"Salope!" Cria-t-il.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Dazai intervint et lui donna un coup de pied entre les jambes avant de laisser Chuuya lui donner un coup de pied et l'envoyer de l'autre côté de la route.

«Putain de connard, qui est-ce qu'il est-ce qu'il appelle une salope», grogna le petit en remettant son chapeau en place.

«Quand tu es en réalité une limace, je me demande vraiment comment il n'a pas pu voir la différence», chanta Dazai.

"Ferme-la ou tu es le prochain."

Un doux rire lui répondit, ce qui lui envoya un sentiment étrange dans les tripes. Chuuya se demanda si le rire de Dazai ressemblait à cela lorsqu'il était homme ou s'il avait changé avec son corps.

"Tout va bien en bas ?"

"Hein?"

«Eh bien,» sourit Dazai, «qu'est-ce qui a diverti ton esprit comme ça.»

Chuuya sentit ses joues se réchauffer et décida de baisser le menton pour que son visage soit caché par son chapeau et se retourna:

"Rien, allons-y."

Dazai fredonna, ne croyant pas un mot.

"Atsushi-kun?"

Le garçon leva la tête vers une Naomi hésitante et mal à l'aise.

«Naomi-chan? Tout va bien ?"

"Oui oui ! Mais euh, il y a quelqu'un ici pour te voir. "

Atsushi fut bloqua quelques secondes avant de se lever si vite que sa chaise tomba. Il se dirigea vers la porte seulement pour se stopper net lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme à la peau blanche, vêtu d'un long manteau noir avec des cheveux noirs et des pointes blanches.

"Jinko", le surnom ne semblant étonnement pas offensant cette fois.

Akutagawa entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de remettre ses mains dans sa poche.

"A-akutagawa? Que fais-tu ici ?"

Le garçon plus âgé tourna la tête pour ne pas faire face à Atsushi et il sembla au garçon aux cheveux argentés qu'il était réellement embarrassé. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, Akutagawa ne montrait jamais autre chose que de la haine et de la colère. Donc, Atsushi fut un peu choqué lorsque le propriétaire de Rashomon se posta juste face à lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Maintenant que Fukuzawa-sama et Mori-sama ont fait la paix, je ne peux pas te tuer. Et Dazai-san reconnaît ma force. »

"Oui?" Le pauvre tigre ne savait pas quoi dire ni où cette discussion le mènerait.

"Mais tu es aussi puissant, je l'ai subi et je l'ai vu, nier serait simplement de la mauvaise foi."

"Merci je suppose ?"

Akutagawa observa Atsushi et laissa échapper un soupir bruyant. Le tigre décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais, alors il inspira et dit:

«Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi ! Même si c'est juste un «entraînement» parce que tu ne peux pas vraiment me tuer, j'en ai assez, je n'ai rien à te prouver! Et tu ne fais que répéter que tu veux me tuer, mais je t'ai vu tuer quelqu'un. Si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer, j'aurais été celui dans un état proche du coma, pas toi. Alors, lâche l'affaire. Plus de rivalité, plus de haine stupide à cause de Dazai-san, s'il te plaît, Akutagawa. "

Le choc et la surprise n'étaient pas lisibles sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux noirs, mais la façon dont ses yeux s'ouvraient révélait que les mots ne le laissaient pas de marbre. Il cacha sa réaction derrière une toux, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra le visage déçu et les yeux regardant ses pieds d'Atsushi, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi où comment, son cœur réagit et manqua un battement au sentiment désagréable d'échec envers le plus jeune garçon.

Akutagawa se maudit pour la réaction et ce qu'il eut. Il soupira et plaça ensuite ses doigts sous le menton d'Atsushi pour lui relever la tête. Ce fut au tour du garçon de le regarder avec étonnement et surprise quand il sentit les doigts froids sur sa peau chaude et il trouva le contact plutôt agréable.

«Tu es faible Atsushi. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi et accepte la paix. »

Akutagawa ne l'appelait jamais par son nom, et il ne pensait pas que l'entendre sur la langue du plus vieux sonnerait aussi bien. Ne pensant pas et les joues un peu roses, il attrapa la main d'Akutagawa et s'approcha.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

"Que j'allais faire la paix avec toi ..."

"Non non, avant ça!"

Akutagawa fronça les sourcils de confusion avant que son visage ne s'éclaircisse et il sourit:

"Atsushi?"

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés couina de surprise, ses joues étant maintenant d'un rose profond. Akutagwa rougit un peu à la réaction et la situation empira quand Atsushi dit:

"T'entendre m'appeler par mon nom est agréable pour une fois", c'était presque un murmure, mais l'autre l'a bien compris.

"Tu veux que je continue à t'appeler comme ça?"

Il se moquait du tigre mais il s'étouffa presque avec sa propre salive quand Atsushi lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et un regard tendre et répondit de la manière la plus innocente:

"En fait, je me suis habitué à Jinko, tu es le seule à m'appeler comme ça, donc je trouve ça bien, maintenant que ce n'est pas dans un contexte de guerre, Akutagawa."

L'appelé parla avant de penser mais ne le regretta pas le moins du monde:

"Ryunnosuke."

"Hein?"

«C'est mon nom. Alors appelle-moi comme ça. »

«Ryunnosuke», Atsushi testa le nom sur ses lèvres puis fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi?" Demanda Akutagawa, essayant de cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"C'est trop long ! Je préfère Ryu! "

_Mon Dieu, il va finir par me tuer_, pensa le maintenant appelé Ryu, toussant pour cacher son embarras.

«Eh bien, si je pensais que ce jour viendrait! Nos deux subordonnés se donnent des petits surnoms et deviennent amis! Comme c'est mignon ! Comme nous, tu te souviens Chuuya? »

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en moins d'une seconde aussitôt qu'une voix féminine mais familière se fit entendre du côté de la porte. Elle fut suivi rapidement d'une voix tout aussi familière mais plus haute.

« Je me souviens surtout de toi qui a retourné mon groupe entier contre moi pour me forcer à entrer dans la Mafia, merci beaucoup pour ça d'ailleurs, et aussi que tu essayais de faire de moi ton chien, abruti de Dazai. »

Atsushi était prêt à s'évanouir quand il vit Soukoku entrer dans la pièce, sans que ce soit vraiment eux. Ça sonnait comme eux, ça leur ressemblait, mais ce n'était pas eux. Même Akutagawa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Je n'ai pas essayais j'ai réussi ! Tu était mon chien fidèle Chibi ! »

« Je vais te tuer et de jeter au fond de l'océan on verra qui est le chien ! »

« Dazai-san ? »

« Nakahara-san ? »

Les deux hommes (femmes) se tournèrent vers leur subordonnés qui les dévisageaient comme si ils étaient en plein cauchemar, ce qui était vraiment le cas pour les deux plus âgés.

Chuuya soupira et attrapa les garçons par les poignets avant de rejoindre la salle principale du bureau où se trouvait les autres membres de l'Agence.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec une surprise non feinte et de l'incompréhension, qui ne fit que s'accroître avec l'arrivé de Dazai et le bienvenue de Ranpo :

« Bonjour Monsieur Chapeau ! Où devrai-je dire Madame Chapeau ! »

Chuuya décida de faire une version courte de ce qui s'était passé :

« La mission de ce matin fut un échec, le gamin peut changer de sexe les corps qu'il touche avec son pouvoir, ce qui explique le chaos qui a envahit les rues, et oui, Dazai et moi avons tous les deux étaient touchés, mais ça c'est assez évident. »

Atsushi avait envie de rire. Vraiment. Mais son cerveau décida de cesser de fonctionner, comme celui d'Akutagawa qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée d'où est-ce qu'il a pu s'enfuir ? »

« Aucune. »

« Oui. »

Chuuya et Dazai avaient parlé en même temps et le roux tourna la tête vers le plus grand.

« Comment ? »

« Et bien, quand je l'ai frôlé avant qu'il ne me touche, j'ai eut le temps de placer un traceur sur sa chemise. »

Chuuya bouillait sur place.

« Tu veux dire que tu l'as laissé nous transformer tout les deux expèrs ?! »

« Moi ? Oui. Toi ? Non. »

« Je vais t'étrangler ! »

« Oui vas-y ! »

« A-attendez, ça veut dire qu'on sait où est le détenteur de pouvoir ? » demanda Atsushi.

Dazai alla à son ordinateur et tapa sur le clavier quelques instants avant de tourner l'écran pour le rendre visible de tous.

« Apparemment il aurait rejoint son gang, près du port, où se trouve la grande roue. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! Allons-y ! » s'exclama Chuuya.

« Non attendez, Dazai vient juste de dire qu'il était avec son gang, nous ne savons pas combien ils sont, s'ils ont des pouvoir, et nous ne savons même pas si vous avez les vôtres sous cette forme ! » gronda Kunikida.

Chuuya resta le fixer pendant que Dazai répondit :

« Ils sont 15, le seul à posséder un pouvoir est le gamin que nous cherchons si j'en crois ce que nous dises les détecteurs de chaleur du bâtiment dans lequel ils se cachent et oui nous avons nos pouvoirs. »

« C'est bon on bouge. Akutagawa, Atsushi, avec nous. »

Et Chuuya quitta la salle, ses longs cheveux roux et son manteau flottant derrière lui suivant chacun de ses mouvements et fut suivi de près par Dazai qui eut une sortie aussi charismatique. Les détectives restèrent figées jusqu'à ce que Yosano décide de parler :

« Ils étaient déjà beaux et impressionnant avant, donc c'est moi où ils sont encore plus séduisant en femmes ? »

Les Tanizaki acquiescèrent vivement, Kunikida se frappa le front du plat de la main et Atsushi la regarda de manière incrédule.

« Jinko, dépêche-toi. »

Akutagawa était déjà à la porte et Atsushi le rattrapa en courant, les deux s'élançant dans le couloir aussi vite qu'ils leur étaient possible pour rattraper leurs mentors.

Kunikida sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose :

« Attendez une minute, Dazai n'a pas dit qu'ils avaient gardé leur pouvoir même en femme ?! »

« Et bien oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Yosano.

Elle échangea un regard profond avec Kunikida et l'ampoule s'alluma dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

« Mais ! »

De retour avec Atsushi et Akutagawa, qui couraient dans les rues et essayaient d'éviter le plus de personnes possibles, et donc de ne pas leur foncer dedans.

« C'est deux là je te jure, comment est-ce que Mori-san a fait pour les gérer ! 22 ans et ils agissent comme si ils avaient 15 ! »

« C'est justement ça le problème Jinko, ensemble ils agissent toujours comme quand ils avaient 15 ans. »

Atsushi grogna, lui et Akutagawa courant toujours dans les rues.

« Ils marchaient et nous courrons, comment ça se fait qu'on ne puisse pas les rattraper ! »

« Aucune i-idée, » répondit Akutagawa entre deux toux.

Atsushi s'arrêta brutalement. Il avait oublié que le mafieux avait un corps plus faible que le sien malgré sa taille et son âge, et qu'être un tigre-garou améliorait ses conditions physiques.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » pesta Akutagawa.

« Monte, » dit Atsushi en se changeant partiellement en tigre.

Les yeux d'Akutagawa s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Quoi ? Non. Ne sois pas ridicule. »

« Aller, on sera plus rapide et tu l'as déjà fait ! C'est toi qui est ridicule là ! »

Akutagawa jura dans un souffle et monta sur le dos d'Atsushi.

« Lâche-moi et je te tue. »

« Oui monsieur ! »

Et ils furent en effet bien plus rapide que si ils étaient restés courir. Ils voyaient la foule courir vers eux et une explosion rouge leur permis de localiser la position exacte des deux mentors. Atsushi laissa Akutagawa descendre, puis ils utilisèrent tous deux leur pouvoir pour rejoindre Dazai qui était assis au bord d'un toit, les jambes balançant dans le vide.

« Dazai-san ! »

« Où est Chuuya-san ? » demanda Akutagawa.

La réponse ne vint pas de Dazai mais d'une autre explosion, et il vit avec incrédulité un homme volé directement pour finir dans la rivière.

« Je crois qu'il est furieux, » informa la femme brune.

C'était bizarre pour eux de se référer à _elle _pour Chuuya et Dazai, mais les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent quand même leur tête vers la jeune femme et dirent en même temps :

« Vous _croyez _? »

Dazai rit avant d'expliquer :

« Et bien, le gamin et son pouvoir avaient déjà fui avant qu'on arrive, donc je le laisse passer ses nerfs sur le reste du gang qui a aidé celui qu'on cherche vous voyez. »

« Juste pour ne pas vous faire frappez par lui après, » posa Akutagawa d'une voix plate.

« Absolument ! » rit l'autre.

« Daazaaaai ! » rugit Chuuya.

« Oh mon dieu le voilà, » chanta l'appelé.

« Laisse ton cul plein de bandages, prends les enfants et viens, j'ai réussi à savoir où ils sont envoyé leur ami, » dit la femme aux cheveux de feu avec un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres.

Atsushi déglutit et Akutagawa leva les yeux au ciel, habitué par le comportement du Capitaine de Port Mafia.

« OK, venez les enfants ! »

Les deux furent légèrement embarrassés en ayant l'impression d'être une petite famille avec deux mamans. Un regard échangé leur assurèrent que l'autre avait la même impression et ils promirent de ne jamais en parler, le risque de Chuuya les tuant pour l'avoir mis en couple avec Dazai étant trop grand.

Akutagawa semblait perdu dans ses pensées pendant qu'ils marchaient le long de la rivière, direction un autre bâtiment abandonné. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas se précipiter cette fois, et d'être sûr que personne ne les voit – ou ne les entende comme se fut le cas la première fois – et de pouvoir enfin attraper le garçon pour qu'il redonne leur apparence à Dazai et Chuuya.

Atsushi regardait Dazai et Chuuya se battre, plus amicalement que sérieusement, et tourna enfin son regard vers Akutagawa, lequel était toujours la tête dans les nuages. Ils étaient bien évidemment toujours en train de marcher et le tigre qui ne prêtait pas attention au chemin trébucha sur un grosse pierre. Il se serait casser le nez si ce n'était pas pour le bande de tissus dure et noire qui s'était enroulée autour de son torse et de sa taille en un rien de temps et qui le maintenait en l'air.

« Attention Jinko. »

C'est grâce à Rashomon si Atsushi était indemne. Via Akutagawa indirectement, qui a donc fait en sorte qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Mince. Le cœur d'Atsushi battait très vite et il rougit d'embarras et de gêne, murmurant un merci au brun.

« Oi, qu'est-ce que vous faites vous deux dépêchez-vous ! »

« Laisse-les Chuuya, ils se lient, c'est important ! »

« D-dazai-san ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Bien sûr, » chanta Dazai.

« Toi laisse-les, tu les embarrasses et Akutagawa ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, tu vas nous l'abîmer ! »

Et ils continuèrent de débattre sur le sujet pendant que les deux pauvres victimes tentèrent de paraître détacher de la description qu'on faisait d'eux le plus possible.

Dazai était magnifique. Chuuya aussi était magnifique. Les deux se demandèrent comment ils n'avaient pas remarqué ça chez l'autre avant. De là ou il était, Dazai avait pleine vue sur Chuuya de haut, sur ses clavicules, son col de chemise ouvert, et à quel point son collier lui allait à merveille. Il était sûr que le visage de Chuuya n'avait pas tant changé durant la transformation, reconnaissant sa mâchoire carrée mais fine ainsi que son nez long et arrondi.

Il déglutit difficilement si non bruyamment, inconscient que son petit partenaire était dans le même état.

Chuuya se maudit sept ans en arrière pour avoir accepter de rejoindre la Mafia Portuaire, se souvenant de la torture que ce fut de grandir au près de Dazai. L'homme ne pouvait rien faire contre ça mais il était beau, terriblement beau. Quand ils avaient 15 ans, Dazai avait été le genre de garçon que toutes les filles auraient voulu avoir. Quand ils avaient 18 ans, Dazai était définitivement le genre de garçon que toutes les filles et les garçons voulaient avoir et avec qui ils voulaient couché. Et maintenant, à 22 ans, Chuuya se mordait la lèvre inférieur en voyant à quel point cet infirmerie ambulante était devenue aussi attirant en homme qu'en femme. Et cette constatation donnait envie de crier de frustration, parce que maintenant que Dazai était devenu un être humain passable, Chuuya n'avait aucune de ne pas le vouloir.

« Hey Chibi ? »

« Huh ? »

« Tu manques d'oxygène en bas pour être si lent d'esprit ? »

« Fout moi la paix Dazai. »

« C'est toi que j'aimerai foutre mais est-ce que tu me laisserai faire ? »

Chuuya s'étouffa sur sa salive, ignorant le bruit choqué d'Atsushi en marchant plus vite pour cacher ses joues rouges. Et le fait qu'il était énervé à lui-même pour réagir à ça.

« Chibiko attend moi ! »

« Tombe sur la route et meurs ! »

« Méchant. »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être gentil. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit qui te perturbes autant ? »

« Tu rêves maquereau. »

« Mm oui en effet, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. »

La dernière phrase était dite si basse elle était comme un murmure, et Chuuya était sûr qu'il n'était pas censé l'entendre, mais ce fut quand même le cas. Son cœur rata quelques battements et sa respiration eut un accros, le sang se rependant vite sur ses joues, ses oreilles et son cou. Maudit soit sa peau de roux.

« Dazai-san, on devrait s'arrêter. »

La femme se tourna surprise :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Atsushi-kun ? »

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé. »

« Ça, ou on vient de tomber par chance sur un gang armé, parce qu'on est dans leur ligne de mire, » compléta Akutagawa, mains dans les poches.

Effectivement, en face d'eux se trouvait le bâtiment qu'ils cherchaient, envahis ça et là de 50 hommes et femmes, armes plus où moins impressionnantes braquées sur eux, partout où il regardait.

« Je croyais qu'il faisait parti d'un gang de 15 personnes d'où est-ce qu'il vienne ceux-là ? » demanda Dazai.

« C'est une putain de blague ! Dès que j'en ai finit de cette histoire je vais descendre le gamin, toi, et Mori, et dans ce putain d'ordre ! » explosa Chuuya.

Juste au moment où il ponctua sa phrase, les tirs commencèrent et le premier réflexe d'Atsushi fut d'essayer de se protéger, comme Akutagawa qui déploya inconsciemment Rashomon autour d'eux, alors que Dazai se contenta de soupirer et de garder ses mains dans ses poches, ne cillant même pas en voyant toute les balles s'arrêter brutemment devant Chuuya et autour d'eux quatre.

Une vague rouge fut visible et toutes les balles retournèrent à leur envoyeurs, tuant la moitié d'entre eux sous le rire du roux.

« Est-ce que peux ne pas faire ça si possible ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tuer des gens ! »

« Je ne promets rien, » dit Chuuya en haussant les épaules. « Je viens de la Mafia. »

« Je t'ai promis de ne tuer personne durant 6 mois et ça ne fait que 5 mois et 20 jours, je m'abstiendrai donc. »

« Tu l'as tenu ? » Atsushi était assez surpris voir même choqué.

« Bien sûr, » l'autre toussa une fois et se releva pour rejoindre les plus vieux.

Une vague de chaleur agréable parcouru le cœur d'Atsushi aux mots d'Akutagawa, qui n'avait pas juste accepter le marché pour le briser ensuite. Le mafieux n'avait réelement tuer personne durant presque 6 mois, et si il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il pourrait presque penser qu'Akutagwa essayait de devenir meilleur. Mais il le connaissais bien, et ça plus le pacte de paix demandé par Ryunnosuke voulaient dire gros pour le tigre cela prouvait que malgré ses dires, le mafieux le respectait, lui et ses idéaux.

Ses pensées furent interrompus par la plus grosse explosion qu'il eut jamais entendu, et il fut interloqué de voir ce qui était supposé être le vieux hangar : un dôme de lumière rouge était formé autour du bâtiment, faisant flotter tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Atsushi paniqua en voyant même des gens flotter, et rejoignit donc Chuuya, Dazai et Akutagawa.

Le tigre pouvait comprendre le besoin qu'avait Chuuya de retrouver son corps, mais ne comprenait pas en revanche tout le bazar qui en découlait. Il avait quand même fait exploser un bâtiment entier.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, mon partenaire n'est pas très patient, je vous suggère donc de nous dire rapidement où est votre petit camarade. Aucun mal ne lui sera fait, nous voulons juste retrouver nos apparences originelles, » dit Dazai, mortellement sérieux.

« Il vient de partir, » bégaya quelqu'un.

« Vers où ? » claqua Chuuya.

« Vous lui avez foutu une de ces peurs ! Il a dit aller à l'Agence je crois ? Apparemment vous avez dit travaillez-là aaah ! »

Chuuya avait décidé de tout lâcher et de passer un appel. Heureusement les personnes qui flottaient étaient plus proche du sol, contrairement aux objets qui volèrent en éclats en s'écrasant par terre.

« Atsushi-kun, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée si toi et Akutagawa rentriez à l'Agence, moi et Chuuya vous rejoindrons dès qu'il aura récupérer sa moto. »

Dazai les chassa comme si ils étaient idées vagues. Atsushi n'était pas très rassuré, mais compris que Dazai avait besoin de son temps avec Chuuya.

Au moment où ils furent hors de vue, Dazai se dirigea directement vers Chuuya, se positionna devant lui et lui prit son téléphone des mains.

« Oi, rend moi ça abruti ! »

Mais Dazai ne répondit pas avec un sourire joueur où en chantant. Il était sérieux, son ton était sans appel, et Chuuya ne sut pas comment réagir :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chuuya ? »

Son nom n'avait jamais été prononcé si sérieusement par Dazai, ce qui rendu le roux confus et bégayant :

« D-de quoi tu parles ? Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air effrayé ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, la dernière fois que tu m'as regardé comme ça on ne se connaissais même pas. »

Sa respiration s'arrêta brutalement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les yeux ambres de Dazai avaient le talent de toujours montrer ce qu'il voulait que ses interlocuteurs voient en eux. Et actuellement, Chuuya se sentait âme nue devant son partenaire, et ça l'effraya de voir la facilité avec laquelle Dazai le lisait où le comprenait. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si il était transparent comme ça aux yeux de tous …

« Non tu ne l'es pas, » dis Dazai comme si il avait lu ses pensées. « On se connaît depuis longtemps Chuuya, nous étions partenaires. Et même si tu t'es persuadé que ce n'était que ça, tu sais parfaitement que partenaire n'aurait jamais été assez pour décrire ce que nous étions, ce que nous sommes. »

« Tu te fais des idées, » tenta Chuuya.

« Vraiment ? Je veux dire, non tu dois avoir raison, même Odasaku ne m'a jamais vu nu de bandages, littéralement perdre tout self contrôle et flirter avec le peu de sainteté d'esprit qu'il me restait, ne m'a jamais vu vraiment prêt à mettre un terme à ma pathétique existence, et tout ça pour être sauver, toutes ces fois, sauver et forcer à m'accrocher à la vie par personne d'autre que toi. Chuuya. Ne fait pas cette tête surprise, bien sûr qu'il m'empêchait d'intenter à ma vie de temps en temps et me servait son sermons, mais je ne l'ai jamais écouté. Et ça il le savait très bien, et a fini par me dire de vivre pour les autres si non pour moi. Pas juste vivre pour eux, mais les aider, avoir un but. Toi, indirectement. »

Malgré la volonté de Dazai, Chuuya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apparaître choqué, pour la seule raison du brun parlant de la personne qui l'a fait trahir la Mafia Portuaire, l'a ait trahir son partenaire.

« Tu as décidé de comprendre de cette façon, mais- »

« Oui. Et alors ? J'ai tord ? Tu voulais que je vive ? Tu m'as supplié de le faire, et je l'ai fais. Mais Chuuya j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que c'est quelque chose que je n'aurai pas pu faire à la Mafia Portuaire. Pas avec l'influence de Mori et sa prise sur moi. Sur nous. Je … je ne pouvais pas le risquer ... »

« Tu es parti pendant 4 ans- Merde non je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec toi j'en ai rien à foutre- »

Il tenta de passer à côté de Dazai mais le détective lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retrouver devant lui de nouveau. Chuuya essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas sentir ses yeux s'humidifier, mais échoua lamentablement au fur et à mesure que l'autre parlait :

« Je te le dis maintenant parce qu'on a jamais eu la chance d'en parler depuis nos retrouvailles il y a un an et ça fait déjà un an ! »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? S'il te plait Dazai, je ne peux pas- »

« Voilà pourquoi, parce que là quelque chose ne va pas et tu continues de me rejeter, comme effrayait de tout ce qui a fait notre relation avant comme si c'était une menace ! »

« Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ! Tu es parti quatre ans, tu m'as laissé sale con, et pendant deux ans j'ai dû tout gérer par moi-même avant d'être enfin promu et d'être vu comme utile sans toi ! Deux ans durant lesquelles Mori et Elise jouait ma vie au poker ! Et quand enfin je te retrouve, t'es un putain de détective à l'ADA ?! Comment tu veux que je te considère ! Putain Osamu ... »

Chuuya avait explosé. Dazai avait ce qu'il voulait. Mais merde, ça le faisait se sentir mal, terriblement mal. Il se sentait comme horrible. Sa décision avait été égoïste, mais pour un geste altruiste. _Ça dépend du point de vue on dirait_, pensa-t-il en lâchant le bras du roux qui se laissa lamentablement tomber contre le mur derrière lui, ses mains gantés devant la bouche sous le choc, les yeux fermés n'empêchant pas un torrent de larme couler sur ses joues, des sanglots échappant ses lèvres involontairement.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça mais … gérons ça d'abord ... »

« Je ne g-gère rien, v-va te faire. »

Mais Dazai fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : prendre Chuuya dans ses bras. Ce fut efficace. Les pleurs avaient cessé. C'était trop efficace. La respiration aussi avait cessé. Et le cerveau. Mais le cœur. Ça leur faisait presque mal tellement ils battaient vite, comme si ils voulaient sortir de leur poitrine. Et ce sentiment fou, satisfaisant, confus, de sentir le cœur de l'autre, et de savoir qu'ils étaient la raison de cette affolement.

« Je suis tellement désolé Chuuya. Je le suis réellement. Je ne veux même pas le dire parce que merde, je ne le mérite pas, et je ne peux même pas exprimer à quel point je le suis, et je sais que ça ne changera rien- »

« Arrête de parler autant. »

Dazai sourit faiblement.

« Mon plus grand regret c'est de voir à quel point je t'ai fait du mal. »

« Tu ne m'as rien fait du tout, je n'ai pas besoin de temps crétin de Dazai. »

« Dommage, parce que moi j'ai besoin de toi. »

Chuuya eut un nouvel accro dans sa respiration.

« Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, tu n'as aucune idée de leur valeur. »

« Si. Je le pense sincèrement. Et c'est pour ça que je veux de nouveau ta confiance. Tu m'as fait confiance avec Corruption, même quand nous ne nous étions à peine retrouver, alors pourquoi ne pas me faire confiance avec le problème – peu importe lequel – qui te gêne actuellement ? »

« Parce que, merde Dazai, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que juste perdre le contrôle de moi et me détruire. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu vas pas lâcher hein ? »

« Absolument pas Chibi. Encore moins maintenant que je sais que tu en as besoin et que j'avais raison. »

Mais Dazai n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Chuuya depuis qu'il avait compri être dans un corps de fille. Parce que pour lui ce n'était pas son corps, il était comme dans un étranger, et ça étouffait le Capitaine.

« Tu n'as aucun droit d'exiger ça de moi. »

« Je sais. »

«Ouais, tu sais toujours tout pas vrai. »

« Non. »

« Ah ? »

« Je ne sais pas si Chibi va vraiment me pardonner un jour, je ne sais pas comment gagner la confiance de Chibi de nouveau, je ne sais pas comment parler à Chibi, réellement je veux dire, de moi, lui, nous, et je ne sais pas pourquoi Chibi se sent si mal maintenant. Mais je sais que c'est le cas parce que tu trembles dans mes bras Chuuya. »

Le roux ne savait comment répondre. Pour lui ce n'était pas le bon moment du tout pour parler de ça, et pourtant il était là, à pleurer silencieusement dans l'épaule de Dazai, ses bras agrippés à l'autre dans une étreinte pleine de douleur et de frustration.

« C'est pas le moment idéal pour tout ça Dazai ... » chuchota Chuuya.

« Je sais, j'ai juste besoin de savoir, parle-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas _maintenant _? »

Chuuya expira et s'éloigna du plus grand, mais pas assez pour ne pas quitter ses bras.

« Tu as l'air de bien vivre le fait que nous soyons dans des corps de femmes, tu étais même prêt à être toucher en toute connaissance de cause. »

« Oui, en effet. Je le redis, que tu sois aussi touché ne faisait pas parti du plan, c'était un accident. »

« Mais je ne vis pas bien cet accident. »

« Tu sais que c'est temporaire ? »

« Je ne suis pas idiot Dazai ! »

Chuuya était prêt à la frapper si l'autre lui donnait son regard qui voulait dire **vraiment ?**, mais étonnamment, les yeux de Dazai ne reflétaient qu'inquiétude et confusion.

« Je le sens tellement mal ! Comme si j'étais quelqu'un, mais dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne peux pas le considérer comme mien, même avec les cheveux, la taille, les vêtements, ça ne va pas ! Ça ne fonctionne pas ! Je ne supporte pas de me sentir et de me voir comme ça, et c'est encore pire que les autres me voient comme ça ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Et je veux juste être moi de nouveau mais ça ne se retransforme pas, ça ne change pas et ça me rend malade ! Parce que tout le monde m'a regardé avec ces yeux surpris et choqués et ça empire juste tout le phénomène ! »

Dazai posa sa main sur l'épaule de Chuuya pour calmer sa respiration accélérée et sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement, le roux se rendant seulement compte de l'angoisse qui l'avait pris.

« Hey Chibi, je sais ce qui ne va pas. Tu fais de la dysphorie de genre. »

Chuuya était agacé, émerveillé et confus. Agacé parce qu'il emmerdait Dazai pour tout savoir si vite. Émerveillé pour la même raison. Et confus car, c'était quoi cette merde ? »

« Quoi ? De la dysphorie de genre ? »

« Oui. Tu te sens paniquée et carrément en détresse parce que tu n'es pas dans le bon corps et ça ne correspond pas à ton identité. Les personnes transgenres le vivent souvent. Je sais je sais, tu n'es pas transgenre mais avec le pouvoir de ce garçon, c'est tout comme. »

« C'est terrible à traverser. »

« Malheureusement comme je l'ai dit, beaucoup de personnes transgenres le vivent, mais tout le monde n'est pas compréhensif et humain, et ils le vivent de la pire manière possible. Certaines personnes ne comprennent pas et font et disent certaines choses qui ne font qu'empirer les choses pour ceux qui la vivent. Pour toi, c'est sur une courte période, mais pour certains, ça prend des années avant de ne plus la sentir. »

« Toi qui parles d'autres êtres humains qui ne se comportent pas comme tels est drôle. Mais merci Dazai. De comprendre. »

L'autre eut un sourire rassurant.

« Pas la peine. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce que tu traverses vu que ce n'est pas mon cas, mais je comprend pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te sens pas bizarre d'être dans le corps d'une femme ? »

La mine sérieusement interrogative de Dazai arracha un rire sincère à Chuuya.

« Je n'en ai, honnêtement, aucune idée. Je suppose que je n'y porte pas d'importance puisque je sais que c'est temporaire, même si au fond de moi, j'ai cette petite peur de rester comme ça définitivement. Si ça devait arriver, je vivrai peut-être une dysphorie de genre aussi. »

« Je ne te le souhaite pas, » répondit Chuuya. « On dirait vraiment que quelque chose manque ... »

« Si tu parles de tes parties génita- »

« La ferme je ne parle pas de ça du tout ! » coupa Chuuya aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Quoi alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas … j'ai encore mon pouvoir, mais juste, c'est comme si j'en avais moins. Comme si quelque chose qui m'aide à l'utiliser n'est pas là. »

« Arahabaki ? »

Les yeux de Chuuya s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? Non impossible, la créature m'a choisi comme hôte ! Tu as bien vu ce qu'elle a causé la dernière fois qu'elle n'avait pas de corps, ça ne peut pas être ça ! »

Pendant que Dazai et Chuuya tentaient de résoudre ce nouveau problème, Atsushi tenait de résoudre ses propres inquiétudes. Et Akutagawa s'occupait d'Atsushi.

« Arrête de bouger comme ça. Tu vas finir pas te prendre un mur à ne pas marcher doit. »

« Désolé, je suis juste- »

« Inquiet, je sais, mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiet Jinko. »

« Chuuya-san a fait exploser un bâtiment entier ! Je suis certain que ce n'est pas habituel, même pour lui et même sans le connaître aussi bien que toi où Dazai-san ! »

« Chuuya-san fait toujours exploser au moins un bâtiment par jour, surtout pendant ses missions. »

« Peut être, mais pas un insignifiant comme celui-là, surtout lorsqu'il n'y a personne à tuer. »

Akutagawa ne pouvait répondre à la dernière remarque en sachant que le détective avait raison. Chuuya n'était pas en forme et en tant que subordonné, il l'avait aussi remarqué.

« Cette situation est compliquée à gérer, même pour lui. Dazai est avec lui alors arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« OK ça m'inquiète encore plus ça, » rit Atsushi.

Même Akutagawa émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un rire qu'il tenta de cacher derrière une toux, mais le tigre l'entendit, grâce à son ouïe et sourit.

« Peu importe. Arrête de t'inquiéter parce qu'on vient d'arriver à l'Agence et tes collègues vont me croire responsable de ton état. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu as peur de Kunikida-san ? »

«_ Si_ quelqu'un devait _m'inquiéter_, parce que je ne crains pas, ce serait Kyouka. »

« Kyouka-chan ? »

« Elle mange peut-être des crêpes avec toi, mais moi elle veut me couper en tranches. »

« Pas si surprenant que ça. »

Akutagawa fronça légèrement les sourcils mais du reconnaître qu'il n'avais pas tord. Juste avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, le portable d'Atsushi vibra et il retint Akutagawa par la manche. Le brun se tourna vers lui et se retrouva confus devant la mine choqué du tigre.

« Quoi ? »

Atsushi se contenta de tourner son écran vers le mafieu, qui vit afficher un message de Kunikida :

**Si Nakahara-san peut utiliser son pouvoir, alors Dazai aussi ! Il peut supprimer le pouvoir du garçon ! Oh et vous devriez revenir, un gamin est arrivant en disant être celui que vous cherchez.**

Akutagawa resta bloqué quelques secondes. À quel point étaient-ils stupide pour ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt ? À quel point DAZAI était stupide pour ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt ?!

Sauf si il le faisait exprès. Mais il semblait que Chuuya soit vraiment blessé intérieurement par ce pouvoir, et aussi bête et énervant qu'était Dazai, il ne ferait pas ça à Chuuya. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Akutagawa.

« Aucune idée- attend ! Dazai vient juste de m'envoyer un message, ils seront là dans moins de 5 minutes ! Attend comment c'est possible ? Chuuya-san n'a pas pu récupérer sa moto dans un temps si court ! »

« Il manipule la gravité. Il est sûrement en train de flotter à travers la ville actuellement. »

« Avec Dazai-san ? Et son pouvoir alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre. Allons à l'intérieur. »

Atsushi acquiesça et ils rejoignirent le reste des détectives. Dès qu'ils entrèrent la pièce, les discussions sur le pouvoir de Dazai commencèrent et certains devinrent paranoïaques.

Heureusement l'arrivée de Chuuya et Dazai donnerait réponse à leurs questions, et même si ils remarquèrent les yeux rouges et légèrement gonflés du rouquin, ils ne firent aucune réflexion, sachant qu'ils risquaient de perdre un membre ou deux. Surtout quand c'était probable que ce sois Dazai et non Chuuya leur bourreau, au vue de l'aura protectrice qui entourait le jeune homme envers son partenaire.

« Alors ? Où est le gamin ? »

« L'infirmerie. »

« L'infirmerie ?! »

« Oui, apparemment il aurait été touché par des morceaux de bâtiment qui se seraient éclatés sur le sol. Je me demande comment ça a pu arriver, » répondit Yosano avec un sourire amusée.

« Pas tes affaires. Viens Dazai, allons voir ce sale gosse. »

« Hey ! Vous êtes sur le territoire de l'Agence donc toutes vos méthodes violentes sont interdites ! Compris ? » gronda Kunikida.

« Je veux juste récupérer mon corps, lâche moi les couilles. »

Dazai explosa de rire devant la mine la plus offensée que Kunikida n'ai jamais faite, et il n'était pas le seul. Atsushi était aussi amusé qu'embarrassé et Akutagawa leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Laissez-le Kunikida-san, » sourit Tanizaki. « Dazai-san est avec lui il ne pourra faire aucun mal aux garçon. »

« C'est exactement ce qui me fait peur, » grogna le blond.

« J'ai dit que je ne le tuerai pas, pas que je ne lui ferai aucun mal. »

« Il paisante ! » tenta de rattraper Dazai en voyant les détectives plisser des yeux.

« Absolument pas. »

« Chibi tu n'aides pas là ! »

« Attendez ! Avant que n'importe qui fasse quoique ce soit, nous devons te demander quelque chose Dazai, » retint Yosano.

Les yeux de Dazai s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de curiosité.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir utiliser ton pouvoir pour vous faire retrouver vos corps à toi et Nakahara-san ? » demanda brutalement Kunikida.

Mise à part Akuatagwa et Atsushi, tous le regardaient avec des mines sérieuses, inquiètes, mais pas pour lui, mais pour la raison qui l'aurait poussé à ne pas faire ce dont ils l'accusaient. Il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait lui reprocher quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

« Chuuya-san semble avoir son pouvoir disponible, même sous cette forme. Tu dois donc l'avoir aussi. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? »

Le cerveau de Chuuya tentait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Dazai ne pouvait pas avoir son pouvoir pendant tout ce temps sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y pense ! Dazai ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié ! Il n'oublie jamais ces choses là ! Et encore moins après avoir été témoin du mal qui le rongeait en étant coincé dans ce corps. Il sentit le corps de Dazai se tendre et se visage devenir vide d'émotion. Merde. Dazai avait peu être énormément changé pour pleins de choses, mais son moyen de défense en cas d'attaques psychologiques restait le même : agir froidement, détaché de tout, et il était prêt à parier son chapeau que les prochains mots de son partenaires seraient acides et empoisonnés.

Atsushi était inquiet. Il n'aimait pas les accusations porter sur Dazai. Akuatagwa non plus d'ailleurs, et le tigre porta son attention sur lui quelques secondes, sa main bien gripper sur la manche du mafieux pour l'empêcher d'utiliser Rashomon. Ces mafieux étaient tellement impulsifs que ça en devenait ridicule.

Chuuya avait raison. Les mots de Dazai firent tomber la guillotine de la honte sur tous :

« Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Vous me croyez stupide au point d'oublier mon propre pouvoir ? Après la difficulté que nous avons eut à marcher dans les rues sous cette apparence, d'être dans ces corps que nous n'avons jamais demandé et dans lequel on se sent étrange, vous pensez que je n'ai pas essayé de nous redonner notre apparence, de redonner à Chuuya son apparence ? Vous me voyez comme quoi, un monstre ? »

Tous se figèrent, mais pour différentes raisons.

Chuuya car Dazai s'était inclus dans les sentiments chaotiques qu'il ressentait en étant femme, lui apportant soutien et confort, et les autres étaient écrasés par leur culpabilité. Ranpo ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas été de ceux à accuser Dazai. Il était juste assis sur son bureau, à manger, comme d'habitude.

Dazai le regarda.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Mais, pourquoi ne pas pouvoir utiliser ton pouvoir quand Chuuya-san peut ? » demanda Atsushi.

«Il est trop puissant. »

la réponse de Chuuya brisa le silence et porta l'attention sur lui. Il nota les épaules de Dazai se détendre et un léger sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres, ses yeux toujours couvèrent par ses cheveux.

« Le pouvoir de Dazai est trop puissant, quand son corps à changer, le pouvoir n'a pas pu s'adapter à autant de changement et à été enfermé à l'intérieur de Dazai. C'est la même chose pour moi, sauf que ce n'est pas tout mon pouvoir mais une partie plus _mince_. J'ai dit à Dazai que même avec Tristesse Souillée, je sentais quand même qu'il me manquait quelque chose. »

« Et je lui ai dit que ce n'était sûrement que ce qu'il a entre les jambes ! » intervint Dazai, cachant son inconfort derrière une blague stupide et un grand sourire.

« Abruti j'ai dit non ! Ne compare pas Arahabaki avec ça ! » cria Chuuya en frappant l'autre sur la tête.

« Dazai il y a des enfants ici ! » gronda Yosano en couvrant, trop tard, les oreilles de Kyouka.

« Juste Kyouka en réalité, » rit Naomi.

« Non, le Jinko aussi. »

« Ryunnosuke ! »

« Je croyais que c'était Ryu ? »

« Pas quand je serai énervé contre toi ! »

« Très bien, _Atsushi_. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Des exclamations choquées retentirent dans la pièce, Chuuya inclus, et tous fixèrent le pauvre Atsushi du regard qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, se faire le plus petit possible.

« Le soleil de l'Agence vient de jurer ! » s'exclama la sœur Tanizaki.

« Je croyais que c'était Kenji le soleil, » dit Ranpo.

« Akutagawa-kun, ta présence corromps Atsushi ! » gronda Dazai amusé.

« Mon cul ! C'est ta faute maquerau ! C'est toi son mentor ! » cria Chuuya.

« Et ?! »

« Chuuya-san a raison, je ne suis pas responsable de son language. Tu m'as appris à jurer ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu lui aies appris aussi, » informa Atsushi.

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Atsushi-kun ne me trahis pas ! »

« Sur une échelle de Dazai à Chuuya, à quel point es-tu loyal ? » lâcha Yosano comme une bombe qui explosa en hurlement de rire dans le bureau.

Dazai lui ne rigolai pas, mais regardait sa camarade extrêmement choqué et avec un sentiment de pure trahison sur le visage :

« Tu viens de m'utiliser comme unité de mesure parce que je suis un traître ? »

Chuuya était le plus mort de rire de tous, et ne faisait rien pour le cacher, rendant sa réponse dure à sortir :

« Oh oui ah ah, elle l'a fait espèce de zéro ! »

« Je ne devrai pas rire, » tenta de se persuader Atsushi.

« On s'en fout même moi je ris, » s'étouffa Akutagawa.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Même l'arrivé de Fukuzawa ne calme pas le moins du monde les détectives et les mafieux, et un des sourcils du directeur se souleva imperceptiblement en voyant Chuuya presque se rouler par terre, Atsushi à moitié mort sur l'épaule d'Akutagawa qui n'était pas mieux à voir, Yosano et Ranpo se tenirent l'un l'autre debout, la fraterie Tanizaki et Kenji affalés sur leurs bureaux respectifs, Kyouka et Kunikida se contenter de sourire à pleines dents et Dazai au milieu de la pièce, seul à ne ni rire ni sourire, un poil vexé.

Le directeur ne releva pas l'apparence féminine de Soukoku, la situation lui ayant été expliqué précédemment par Ranpo.

« Est-ce qu'on peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici s'il vous plaît ? Ceux qui ne manque pas d'air à cause de leurs rires incontrôlables ? »

Dazai bouda et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Yosano-sensei vient de m'utiliser comme une unité de mesure de traîtrise. »

Fukuzawa ne rit pas. Dazai se sentit mieux. Un son étrange échappa au directeur qui se tourna rapidement, se mordant fortement les joues intérieur pour ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelque chose d'aussi drôle.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? » demanda Dazai.

« Voir Mori-sensei, nous avons à parlez, » Fukuzawa réussit à répondre malgré son rire retenu.

« Bien sûr, et c'est de moi dont on va parler, » marmonna l'homme aux bandages.

Tout le monde se calma assez rapidement, heureusement, et ils purent reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

« Viens espèce de zéro, on va parler au gamin et retrouver nos corps. »

« Appelle moi comme ça encore une fois et je brûle ton chapeau, limace ! »

« Essaye un peu pour voir ! »

« Mais allez-y enfin ! » poussa Atsushi.

Les deux partenaires pénétrèrent l'infirmerie pour voir un garçon terrifié, confus, épuisé et au temps pâle, assis sur le lit du milieu, son bras bandé et des pansements sur sa joue et son front.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons là, » ricana Chuuya.

« Tu es revenu. Pourquoi ? »

« V-vous me poursuiviez ! J'ai eu peur ! Je pensais pouvoir gérer, mais après j'ai appris qui vous étiez et- merde ! Vous auriez du me dire que vous étiez Dazai Osamu de l'Agence et Nakaharai Chuuya de la Mafia Portuaire, un des cinq Capitaines ! »

« Appelle moi Dazai. »

« Ne m'appelle pas du tout. Redonne nous nos corps. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

Il y eut une pause. Des clignements d'yeux. Et Chuuya perdu tout contrôle, entouré d'une lumière rouge qui fit léviter tout les objets de la pièce et même trembler le bâtiment.

« Ah ? Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?! J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu le fais où je te tue. »

« J-je ne peux pas, c'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas comment ! Je ne contrôle pas mon pouvoir ! »

« Donc tu laisses tous ces gens dehors dans des corps qui ne sont pas les leurs ?! »

« Non ! Je m'informe sur eux par moi même, je les cherche pour être sûr que les effets sont partis, ça prend généralement un jour plus ou moins. »

« Un jour dans ce putain de corps ?! Tu te fout de moi ?! »

« J'aimerai, croyez-moi ! »

« Chuuya calme toi ! »

« Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Un jour ! Un jour entier ! Dazai ça ne fait même pas trois heures et j'ai juste envie de m'arracher la peau et de couper tout ce qui n'est pas familier ! »

« Chibbi s'il te plaît. »

Dazai attrapa Chuuya par le bras et le sorti de l'infirmerie pour se planter dans le couloir devant l'Agence. Le roux respira bruyamment, rapidement et difficilement, alors avant que son cerveau n'ai le temps de lui donner une crise d'anxiété, Dazai lui donna une crise cardiaque en l'embrassant soudainement.

Le détective le fit pour deux raison : la première dans l'espoir de porter l'attention du mafieux sur lui et non ses problèmes, la deuxième, parce qu'il le voulait.

Il s'attendait au coup de Chuuya, mais ça lui fit quand même un mal de chien. Mais la douleur fut oublier bien vite quand le plus petit l'attrapa par le col pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes violemment, l'embrassant de manière désordonnée et brute, mais comme ils voulaient tous deux depuis longtemps.

Ils n'entendirent même pas la porte s'ouvrir mais entendirent le petit couinement suivi du bruit caractéristique de deux personnes qui se rentrent dedans.

La porte fut fermée et ils brisèrent le baiser à cet instant, le besoin d'air oblige.

« T'as pas entendu quelques chose ? »

« Non, rien mise à part le bruit de ton cœur Chibbi~ »

« Arrête ça maquereau ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ! »

La réalisation de e qui venait d'arriver frappa Chuuya et il ne pensa plus qu'à pourquoi ce crétin de Dazai l'avait embrassé si soudainement. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer et Dazai dut tenir le mafieux contre lui pour l'empêcher de fuir.

« Arrête Chuuya. »

Entendre son nom dans la bouche de Dazai était toujours efficace sur Chuuya.

« Je ne t'ai pas embrassé juste pour te calmer, même si c'était un de mes buts. Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais. »

« Pourquoi ? » chuchota le roux dans un souffle.

« Ne me fait pas dire ces mots si tôt Chibbiko ! »

« Dazai ! Je te jure que si tu te fout de moi je te tuerai et moi ensuite- »

« J'aime Chuuya. C'est pour ça que je l'ai embrassé. »

Ses yeux et sa bouche s'écarquillèrent et Chuuya n'y aurait pas cru si il ne se tenait pas en face d'un Dazai rougissant et embarrassé. Ses yeux ambrés fixaient ses saphirs sans ciller mais le roux savait très bien qu'ils auraient voulu regarder partout ailleurs sauf là. Il savait aussi très bien que dès qu'il pourrait, Dazai baisserait la tête pour cacher sa gêne derrière ses mèches de cheveux.

Il connaissait Dazai tellement bien que ça l'effrayait. Et Dazai le connaissait tellement bien il était sûr qu'ils étaient tout les deux terrifiés. Surtout quand Dazai inclina sa tête bien avant que la main de Chuuya atteigne sa joue.

« Je t'aime aussi Osamu. »

Le nom était dit avec tellement de tendresse personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il avait été dit par un Capitaine de la Mafia. Chuuya et Dazai mirent un moment avant de se rendre compte que sa voix était profonde et familière. Deux paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent et ils regardèrent Chuuya, constatant le retour de son corps d'homme, sans rien de bizarre dans sa chemise et tout à sa place dans son pantalon. Cheveux à la longueur normale, pareil pour les cils, et une vague de gravité résonna en lui, signe du retour de Arahabaki.

Dazai ressentit la même chose, une lumière bleue claire éclaira son corps et ses yeux avant de disparaître et que l'homme expire longuement, les yeux fermés, soulagés.

« Je ne comprend pas comment c'est arrivé, mais ce gamin ne m'approchera plus jamais, » rit Chuuya.

Dazai rit et ils entrèrent tout deux dans l'Agence où des exclamations choquées et surprises les accueillirent.

« Vous revoilà ! » cria Naomi.

« Monsieur Chapeau, tu es mieux en Monsieur qu'en Madame ! » fit remarquer Ranpo.

« Content de voir que vous ne mettrez pas Yokohama à feu et à sang pour retrouver vos corps, » gronda Kunikida.

Atsushi et Akutagwa étaient silencieux, bizarrement, même avec le retour de leurs mentors. Ils ne pouvaient même pas les regarder dans les yeux.

« Tout va bien Atsushi-kun ? Tu es aussi rouge que la robe de Kyouka-chan ! » plaisanta Dazai.

Le tigre marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Akutagawa toussa.

« Nous voulions vérifier que tout allait bien, mais nous avons ouvert la porte et vous- … bref. »

« Ooooooh ne soit pas gêné Akutagawa ! C'est le cycle de la vie ! Pas vrai Chuuya ? »

« Ferme-là bandages ambulant ! »

Chuuya était aussi rouge que ses cheveux et croisa les bras. Dazai passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

« Ne sois pas comme ça Chibiko. »

« Eh j'ai une question ! Comment êtes-vous redevenu vous même ? » demanda Kenji.

Les deux haussèrent les épaules.

« Je crois savoir, » intervint Yosano. « J'ai parlé au garçon, il ne sait vraiment pas contrôler son pouvoir. Mais chaque pouvoir est lié aux émotions. Vous avez du traverser un choc émotionnel positif où négatif, et le pouvoir en a été supprimé. »

« C'est une possibilité en effet, mais comment Ranpo-san n'a pas trouvé ça ? »

« Oh mais si je le savais. »

« Quoi ?! » hurla Chuuya.

« Ranpo-san ! Pourquoi nous laisser dans cette situation ! »

« Aucun de vous ne m'a demandé si je savais comme la gérer. »

Le silence rempli la pièce et tout le monde lâcha un soupire fatigué.

« Bon, maintenant c'est réglé. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je rentre à la Mafia Portuaire remplir les documents pour vous Chuuya-san. »

Akutagawa s'apprêtait à partir et Atsushi ne put empêcher la légère tristesse qui s'empara de lui, ainsi que la frustration de ne rien trouver pour retenir le diable. Bien sûr Dazai remarqua tout et choppa une pile de feuilles qui traînait sur son bureau avant de la mettre dans les bras d'Atsushi.

« Pas si vite Akutagawa ! J'ai une mission pour toi et Atsushi-kun ! »

« Maintenant ?! » demanda Atsushi.

« Bien sûr maintenant ! »

« Il fait presque nuit ! »

« Je ne vois pas d'arguments ? Si tu as peur du noir tu pourras tenir la main d'Akutagawa, il ne le craint pas lui ! »

« Certainement pas ! » crièrent les deux.

Leurs protestations cessèrent dès que Dazai leur claqua la porte aux nez, et fit un petit sourire satisfait à Chuuya.

« T'es pas croyable, » rit le mafieux.

« Et pourtant me voilà ! »

« Où est-ce que tu les as envoyé ? »

« Pas grand chose, juste s'occuper d'une détentrice de pouvoir qui peut changer les gens en animaux, mais Atsushi est déjà un tigre il ne risque rien ! »

« Et pour mon subordonné ? »

« Akutagawa attaque à distance, il est sauf aussi. »

Dazai et Chuuya quittèrent l'ADA et sans grande surprise, le pauvre gamin qui les avaient touché décida que déménager hors de Yokohama était la meilleure idée qu'il est jamais eu.

Quand à la mission de Shin Soukou … tout ne se passa pas aussi bien que Dazai l'avait prévu.

Il y aura bien évidemment une "suite" à cette fanfic, un autre One-Shot relatant la désastreuse mission de SKK avec bien évidement du AkuAtsu, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt. Malheureusement vous devrez l'attendre un peu, puisque je n'ai même pas encore fini de l'écrire en anglais ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus et fait rire, c'était quand même le but.

Une dernière chose, pour des prochains OS j'aurai besoin de savoir si il y a des amateurs de RanPoe, TachiGin, FukuMori où autre, pour savoir si ça vaut la peine d'écrire ses OS et de les publier. Suggérez moi des Ships mais je préviens tous de suite que je n'écrirai sûrement pas du ODazai, AtsuLucy, AtsuKyouka, AkuHiguchi, ne le shippant pas moi-même, comprenez que ce serait dûr d'écrire dessus, mon travail ne serait clairement pas qualitatif vu que je ne serai pas dedans. Merci d'avance !


End file.
